Kitsune
Also called Foxfolk, the Kitsune are an innately magical species of shapeshifters originally from Asia. They are known among nonmagical humans as myths or legends, and are usually treated with respect or wariness by oriental cultures. Kitsune Appearance In their true form, kitsune resemble an ordinary fox in size and form, except for the number of tails. They have a varying number of tails depending on the individual, ranging from one tail, all the way up to nine; Kitsune gain an additional tail roughly every 100 years as they gain in power. Coloration and coat pattern also varies, depending on the element that individual is associated with (wind, river, ocean, fire, wood, earth, light, shadow, spirit, forest, thunder, time, void, or sound). Types Kitsune are divided into two categories: Inari (benevolent Kitsune), and the Nogitsune, who are the tricksters and can be malevolent as well. Most Kitsune have a mischievous aspect to their personality and like to cause mischief by moving or hiding things. Some are helpful and others only want to cause harm. Food Generally Kitsunes eat normal human food if in human form, and many are fond of fried tofu. In Magical Society Kitsune are pretty secretive, and owing to powers of illusion and shapeshifting, they can easily pass as human. While they are more prevalent in Asia, some have migrated to Europe and the Americas; usually, they are viewed variously as benevolent or as a nuisance by those who are aware of their presence. They are a relatively rare species compared to humans, and due to their powers, many mages may not be aware that one of their number is a kitsune. A Kitsune’s magical power is stored in a small object, and if a Kitsune’s source of power is taken, they will do a favor in exchange to get it back. Keeping the power source can force a Kitsune into servitude to the holder, and they greatly dislike this, harboring resent and hatred for the one enslaving them. Abilities All Kitsune possess illusory powers and the ability to shapeshift. When shapeshifted, Kitsune are unable to hide their magical fox tails, and the tails remain even in humanoid form. Some will also display fox ears. Much oriental wardrobe and garb styles have plenty of flowing fabric that allows them to hide their tails easily, however. They also can generate a type of foxfire that becomes stronger as they age and gain more tails. Possession and mind control are also reported among older, multi-tailed Kitsune. Suggested Combat Spells * Foxfire (level 3) * Shapeshift: Fox (3+ points) * Flamebolt (1), Shooting Stars (3) * Blur (2), Mirror Image (4), Sanctuary (4) * Tongue Tie (1), Confusion (2) * Clear-Sight (3) * Nightfall or Smoke (3), Total Darkness (4), Eclipse (5) Part Kitsune Appearance Part Kitsune look identical to ordinary humans, though they may have narrow, fox-like facial features. They have no tails like full Kitsune do, nor do they store their magic within a small object (orb). They eat anything an ordinary human would eat. In Magical Society Without knowing their lineage, Part Kitsunes are impossible to distinguish from any other human. Some exist even among nonhumans, hiding what magic they were born with. If neighbors know the person has Kitsune blood, however, most will view them with suspicion and distrust for the trickster nature. Generally Part Kitsune are less secretive than their Kitsune counterparts. They may retain elements of whatever type of Kitsune their parent was; they may be very helpful or may prefer to cause trouble just like a full Kitsune. Given their human lineage, most part-Kitsune tend to be more understanding humans and society, and therefore tend to be more benevolent in general. Abilities Part-Kitsune can have powers as variable as their human lineage. From their Kitsune blood, they may also have shapeshifting talent and an affinity for illusions, Foxfire, and whatever elemental affinity their Kitsune ancestor shared. Category:Species